Little Lotte's Angel
by AmadErik
Summary: Raoul and Christine are married for more than 10 years. One night Christine tells a story to their child. One that she hasn't told anyone for years...


- Mama, please tell me a story. – the little blond girl sat on her bed before bedtime and looked at Christine with her bright blue eyes.  
- All right, Lotte. I will tell you something. – Madame de Chagny sat beside her daughter on the bed and reached for Lotte's storybook.  
- Not from there, Mama!I would like to hear something from grandpa's stories. – she looked up at Christine. – You said he told you lots of tales.  
- That's right sweetie. – Christine smiled. – All right. Then… I will tell you my favorite tale.  
She was silent for awhile but after nodded and started the tale about Little Lotte and the Angel of Music. A tale, long forgotten, or at least, buried down in her soul resurrected in her voice after 10 years. She was smiling while she was telling the story to the little child who seemed to adore the story.  
- That's why my name is Lotte, Mama?  
- I have to admit.. yes.  
- That is great… and have you seen the Angel of Music?  
- Yes, darling, I met him. – Christine looked out of the window and closed her eyes for awhile than sighed.  
- Will I see him too?  
- No, dear. – Christine was fighting back her tears but succeeded in remaining strong in front of her child. – No, he is… gone. Far away in Heaven. But if you keep listening… on a very quiet night… you will be able to hear him sing. – She smiled at Lotte and kissed her forehead. – Good night, darling. It is late, sleep. – Lotte lay down and got comfortable in her bed and Christine covered her up and caressed her face. – May the Angel of Music watch over you, sweetie.  
- Thank you, Mama. I love you.  
- I love you too. – Christine blew a kiss to Lotte from the door then she got out of the room.  
Under the stairs she noticed her husband, Raoul was waiting for her and did not seem to be pleased.  
- What is wrong, honey? – Christine ran down to him and kissed him but Raoul was still frustrated.  
- Must you tell this story to the child? This story nearly caused our death… I mean.. you do exactly what your father did…  
- Raoul- Christine sighed – Erik is dead over ten years, remember? Lotte was born not much after I buried him in the cellars. You know it. He is no more.  
- What if he is still alive?  
- Oh, my… alive? his heart wasn't beating Raoul. He was dead. I checked it more times than you could imagine but… he was dead.  
- What if he tricked you and he is watching over you still?  
- How could he? He was a good actor but not so good to play his own death.  
- I read about drugs which make your heart beat that slowly that it can't be sensed. What if he was just sleeping a little and…  
- And what is the point? Have you heard of him in these 11 years of Lotte's life?  
- No… but…  
- Raoul. It is only a story what I loved and shared with my child. That's what families do, they tell stories from generation to generation. My father told me stories and I will tell Lotte all the stories I heard from my father. I did not dare to tell her this before because I knew you won't like it, but to be honest now I don't care. We have nothing to be afraid of as Erik is no more.  
- Why did you say the Angel of Music you have met is in Heaven? I would rather like to see him in burning Hell.  
- Raoul… he suffered enough. God forgave his sins. I am sure he is in Heaven.  
- You… you still love him.  
Christine did not answer to this, she only sighed and left to go to bed, soon followed by Raoul who did not ask any questions about the subject any more. He knew it had no meaning any more.

Lotte was sleeping in her room when the window opened next to her bed and a beautiful male voice let out a soft whisper in the air just like if the wind was blowing  
- Christine... Christine...  
He started to sing a nice old gypsy tune, a lullaby, to make the child's dream sweeter.

The Angel of Music was indeed in Heaven till that time and is in Heaven today as well, his sins are completely forgiven and God gave Erik the title he had in late his life as well. That's why those who are in love with music, can hear sweet melodies sometimes in their head and the Angel of Music makes songs to be stuck in your head. He watches over people who love music and musicians get their inspiration from him.

The Angel of Music does exist.


End file.
